duluth_shipsplacesfandomcom-20200214-history
USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * Alec Baldwin |series=1 |series_no=1.01 |number=1 |sts_episode= * A Place Unlike Any Other * Stacy Forgets Her Name |released= * 21 March 2019 * 6 April 2022 * 29 January 2024 * 3 April 2025 * 18 May 2028 * 19 February 2033 * 1 January 2043 |next=H LEE WHITE First Load Out }} USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker is the first episode of the first season and the first episode of Duluth altogether. It was first aired in the UK on 21 March 2019. Synopsis The MACKINAW arrives in Duluth after opening shipping lanes on Lake Superior. The Alder also came in, but I missed it. Ships *Mackinaw (WLBB-30) Locations *Canal Park *The Pond Runby *Midwest Energy Plant *Canal Park Bus Yard *Three-Track Bend and Signalbox *John G.'s Tunnel *The Viaduct *Wellsworth Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Stewart the Lake Freighter. *The Alec Baldwin narration was not available on home video until 2041, when it was released on Stewart's Halloween Adventures. *The events of this episode were retold for the 2050 special, The Adventure Begins. *Music cues from this episode were used in some audiobooks of Duluth, which were only released in Germany. *A clip from this episode was used in the 2030 CiTV special Simply the Best. *In the Japanese dub, the narrator says that Duluth is a part of the United States. *On the Amazon Prime digital release of the Classic Series, this episode features an excerpt of one of Ringo Starr's narrations when Michipicoten stops at Wellsworth. *On the Shining Time Station episode, A Place Unlike Any Other and the Stewart's Halloween Adventures DVD, the last few seconds of the episode are cut. Goofs *In the first shot of Stewart J. Cort, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox. In the same shot when he starts rolling his eyes, his face moves just a little bit. *When Michipicoten is first seen pulling the express, the reflection of some studio equipment can be seen in the lake. *When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express," there are no coaches on the track next to Michipicoten. When Stewart J. Cort puffs in, they suddenly appear. *Michipicoten was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Stewart J. Cort puffs in, Michipicoten and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. *In one scene, there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. *Just before Stewart J. Cort reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth. *When Michipicoten and Stewart J. Cort leaves Canal Park they immediately go through John G.'s tunnel, but that would be impossible since John G.'s tunnel is located on the opposite end of the line. And when they exit the tunnel, the tracks bounce in the air. *When Michipicoten is sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. *When Stewart J. Cort stops inside Canal Park at the beginning, John G. Munson is in his new shape. *When Stewart J. Cort wakes Michipicoten up the second time, the buffers in the siding in front of Michipicoten are not connected to the track, Stewart J. Cort moves a little and his smoke vanishes due to a film cut. *In a rare picture, there is no one in Michipicoten's cab as he and Stewart J. Cort cross the viaduct. *When Stewart J. Cort backs onto the turntable at Wellsworth, he looks more annoyed than tired. *When John G. Munson leaves the station, Michipicoten's eyes are a bit wonky. *When Stewart J. Cort says "Hurry (up) yourself!" the coaches cannot be seen in front of him. *When John G. Munson and James R. Barker puff out of Canal Park, two of John G. Munson's wheel arches are missing. *When Stewart J. Cort puffs into Canal Park in the opening scene, John G. Munson has no coaches. In the next scene, he leaves the station with coaches, a van and a brake van. *In the restored version: **An unidentified object obstructs the camera-lense in the top-left corner of the shot when James R. Barker and John G. Munson pass by at Canal Park. **Studio equipment can be seen as Michipicoten pulls Stewart J. Cort around the bend. **In the closeup of Stewart J. Cort being tired out, the train in front of him is missing. **When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. **Just before Stewart J. Cort starts puffing to the water tower, the track ends behind him. **In the closeup of Michipicoten smiling, there is studio equipment in the background, Stewart J. Cort and the express disappear, his tender bounces a little, and the tracks behind him end. **When Stewart J. Cort backs onto the turntable, a camera stand is visible. In Other Languages Merchandise Home Media Releases UK * Duluth * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other stories * Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker, GREAT LAKES TRADER Integrity's Wake and other stories * My Little MiniVid * H LEE WHITE First Load Out * BURNS HARBOR and the Superior Salute and 17 Other Stories * Peep Peep Party * The Complete Season 1 * The Very Best of Duluth * My Little Stewart and the Royal Visitor * The Best of Stewart J. Cort * 1st Class Stories * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker/CASON J CALLAWAY Two Harbors Bound DVD Packs (UK) * Classic Collection * Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Ships Double Pack * Spills and Thrills and Other Stories and The Very Best of Duluth Double Pack * Peep Peep Party/Ships to the Rescue/The Ship Depature Triple Pack * 10 DVD Boxset * The Best of Friends WAL * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other Stories (Welsh VHS) US * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories * The Early Years * Stewart's Halloween Adventures * The Greatest Stories * Duluth Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Box sets (US) * Special Video Collector's Set * Totally Duluth Volume 8 * Stewart's Halloween Adventure/AMERICAN CENTURY and the Smothered Star Salute Double Feature * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories/AMERICAN CENTURY and the Smothered Star Salute Double Feature * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories/Stewart's Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Duluth Collection AUS * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other Stories * My First Duluth with Stewart * The Very Best of Duluth * The Best of Duluth - Volume 1 * The Complete Season 1 DVD Box sets (AUS) * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Season 1-7 * My First Duluth * My First Duluth * Classic Collection * Season One and Season Two Double Pack FRA * The Adventures of Stewart JPN * Duluth Vol.1 * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker * Keep It Up Stewart! * Nice to Meet You Stewart! * The Complete Works of Duluth 1 Vol.3 * The Complete DVD Box 1 * I Love Duluth DVD Collection * Best of Michipicoten SA * Volume 1 SE * Thomas and the Guard NOR * Duluth-Festival * Duluth 1 BRA * Learning with Stewart MYS * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Duluth Adventures * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Adventures FIN/ISL * Duluth 1 GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and 4 Other Adventures SVN * AMERICAN SPIRIT Winter Layup Ends NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Stewart, Herbert and Michipicoten NZ * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Duluth Ship Set Compilation Video Volume 4 * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other stories ITA * A Vicious Ship PHL * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker ROM * ALGOMA SPIRIT Duluth Piers DVD packs (ROM) * Triple Pack 1 DNK * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories SER * Duluth 1 ISR * Welcome Stewart! HRV * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker IND * USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories CHN * Duluth Season 1-4 HK * Duluth Volume 1 THA * Duluth - Volume 1 Full Episode USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptions